


【ADNS】放学

by Aredhel_M



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 俗套校园文学
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 10





	1. 放学

雕了飞鸟。各式各样的小鸟，敛翅的，啄羽毛的，展翅飞翔的，仰着颈子唱歌的，用透明的线绳穿了一串，末端缀了一只银铃。邓布利多撩开线帘，小鸟叽叽喳喳碰作一团，啁啾清脆，教室里的男孩回过头来。

他的头发湿漉漉，浑身是汗，像跟什么搏斗了一场。邓布利多觉着好笑，但他不能笑，只能忍着，好辛苦，纽特气鼓鼓，瞪着面前空荡荡的水缸。水草在池底摇曳，烟雾一样往上浮。

“又逃走啦？”卷轴、课本、羽毛笔撒了一地，他小心绕开。这其中夹杂了些被纽特开膛破肚的机械小玩意儿，看起来像收音机，不过，天线被拆走了，此刻正呆呆地竖在水缸里，也不知道能带给小鱼多少巫师世界的惊喜。

“啊。”

小孩儿扭过头，气呼呼地应了一声。

“早跟你说了，那只格林迪洛已经被人鱼驯养了。”

“他拐走了我的莉莉！”纽特控诉道。

他的头发在滴水，由于湿润而颜色渐深，是美丽的红棕色。男孩的眼睛因为激动而变得又圆又大。像小狗。委屈的、对主人呜呜哭诉的小狗。邓布利多喔了一声，把人抱了起来。

纽特吓了一跳，小腿乱踢。“做……做什么啊……”

邓布利多作势要把他丢下去。

“别动。”

纽特撇撇嘴，做了个鬼脸。然而却很顺从地将手臂环住邓布利多的肩膀。木雕小鸟蹭过他的脸颊，啄了他一下，他伸手去捉，身子的重心往邓布利多背后倾斜。无奈的老师搂紧了他的腰，轻轻地在他的屁股上拍了一下。

“乖一点。”

他安静下来，别扭地不吭一声，耳朵红红的，邓布利多发现，它们害羞的时候就会像小狗一样微微颤抖。

走廊上一个人也没有，学生们都去霍格莫德过周末了。邓布利多抱着纽特来到地窖，午后的阳光把室内蒸得暖和极了。他挠了挠挂画上的梨，梨哈哈地笑，满桌子打滚。酒桶木门吱呀一声打开了。他们来到纽特的宿舍，猫咪趴在黄色软垫上，见了纽特，眼睛都没眨一下，只晃了晃他那懒洋洋的尾巴权当问好。

邓布利多把他放在床上，替他拿干净的衬衫。所以为什么非要抱着他走过来？他一粒一粒解衬衫的扣子。一个干燥魔咒就能全部解决的事……邓布利多半跪在他身边，长发垂在他的肩上。他们靠得很近，纽特不安地绞着衣角，他好英俊，好美丽，他在给他换衣服，把他当成一个什么都不会的、需要照顾的小孩儿。明明更亲密的事都做过了呀……可面对邓布利多的时候，他还是紧张到手无足措，只能将视线满屋子胡乱张望，他日日对着的墙壁上有几道魔咒印下的刻痕、窗外的常青藤新长出了几片叶子都数得一清二楚，然而就是不看邓布利多。

对方凑得更近。他脸红了。

“嗳，这样就好了。”邓布利多摸了摸他柔软干燥的头发。他又变得蓬松、温暖，浑身散发着好闻的干草香气。

邓布利多坐在他床边，他还是不敢看他，藤蔓在风中晃了晃，邓布利多说，“纽特，你是不是快要发情了？”

他从黑暗里钻出来，手里捧着一只暗红发光的卵。

邓布利多走过去，铃兰的花瓣落下来，他伸手摸了摸他的脸，擦掉下巴蹭上的一小块灰尘。

冷雾自草丛中蔓延开，他们往邓布利多的办公室去，甬道里浮起明亮的火光。邓布利多将蛇卵冻住，把它还给纽特，卵壳摸上去仍是温热。

男孩翻来覆去地打量，钥匙咔哒一声打开了锁上的门，纽特恍然，放下手里的宝贝，打开书包，摸出一张皱巴巴的羊皮纸。

邓布利多接过，展平，作业纸在他无声的复原魔法下重新变得光洁平整。

羊皮纸上面写满了字，圆滚滚，很有些棱角。他绕过纽特，点燃蜡烛，壁炉也窜起火焰，论文摞成一座小山，他戴上眼镜，一卷一卷拆开，阅读，仔细批改。

纽特看够了蛇卵，把视线转向邓布利多。邓布利多从写满红色批语的作业纸堆里抬起头。他笑，落地窗前出现一架钢琴，纽特说，好吧，掀起木质漆色的琴盖，叮叮咚咚的乐音便从河岸上流淌，沿着无数个雨夜，蜿蜒进入昏暗的室内。光斑在他脸上沉静地跳动。他睫毛下的阴影，像某种芬芳盛开的花朵。

邓布利多从背后搂住他，吻他打卷的发梢、裸露的后颈。那儿散发出淡淡的干草香味，像晴朗的午后。纽特茂如自若地弹下去，因为那些温柔的吻而微微发抖，漏掉了几个音符，邓布利多轻轻嗅着空气中若有若无的芳香，鼻翼翕动。

他合上琴盖，张开手臂要抱。邓布利多予求予取，耐心而温柔，回应着他，让他觉得他有全天下用不完的时间。午夜的钟声响了，纽特从他的怀里挣脱，抓起书包朝门口飞奔。

邓布利多叫住他，从他衣服的口袋里搜出几管抑制剂，不许再用了，记住了么？他的声音追着他小鹿一样的步伐。

“别担心。”邓布利多说，“我们会把它找回来的。”

苏格兰开始降温，傍晚寒意迭升，纽特探出湖面，半个身子还泡在水里。他想说怎样？但先打了个喷嚏。黑湖太大了，他指引咒的威力并不足以让他找到莉莉。

“那条彩球鱼，”邓布利多问道，“有什么特别的地方吗？”

他无声施咒，纽特身上的水开始蒸发，不一会儿，衣服重新变得干燥。

“她的尾鳍是淡红色的。”纽特想了想，比划给邓布利多看，“大概这么长，圆滚滚，两条腿还很细。”

那是莉塔送的生日礼物。从鱼卵孵化，一直被他好好地养着。他看起来垂头丧气的。邓布利多忍不住摸摸他的毛绒绒的脑袋。

他给他们俩都附了一个泡头咒。邓布利多带他下水，丝毫不顾带头违反校规的嫌疑。纽特被他牵着手往湖底游，这一次，湖水没有那么冷冰冰了。光线渐渐变得昏暗，水草试着缠住他们的脚。

我们游得太慢了。邓布利多两片嘴唇一张一合，咕噜咕噜吐了一连串的水泡。纽特笑了出来，呛了几口水。

“你也没有好到哪里去。”邓布利多的声音能被听见了，他用了什么魔咒，纽特完全不知道。他还有好多好多需要学习的东西。

邓布利多干脆给自己变了条人鱼的尾巴出来。纽特看愣了，邓布利多说，“过来。”

他的双臂也长出鱼鳍，和尾巴一样，都是淡淡的银色。纽特被他抱在怀里，他们游得好快，他能感受到邓布利多尾巴的力度，有时他裸露的脚踝会碰到那些冰凉滑腻的鳞片。他发现邓布利多的泡头咒消失了，脸颊后侧长出了鳃，他伸手摸了摸，邓布利多拍他的手，“别乱动。”他在他看不见的地方偷笑，继续在邓布利多身上捣乱。周遭的景物飞速后退，一片绿光里，邓布利多的红发缠绕在他手臂上，像漂浮的海藻。

“你再乱摸，”邓布利多停了下来，好气又好笑地看他，“回去就罚你。”

“是人鱼诶……”纽特小小声。他的好奇心又被勾起来了，想要把邓布利多里里外外全都研究一遍。

“只是一个变形咒。”

纽特仍贼心不死，大着胆子去碰邓布利多的尾巴。

结果邓布利多甩甩鱼尾，没让他碰到。“会很痒吗？”纽特绕着邓布利多转圈圈，游上游下，打量着变成人鱼的邓布利多，他的身体从小腹往下都变成了鱼尾，银色的鳞片覆盖了他的腰部，完全赤裸。那下面有一片颜色稍深的鳞，邓布利多用魔杖寻找方向，纽特趁机摸到了那深灰色的鳞片，它抖动了一下，邓布利多猛然扑住他，像真正的人鱼狩猎那样，一把将他箍进怀里，动弹不得。

“你……”

纽特贴着他的身体，感到那片灰色的鳞逐渐变得滚烫。他突然意识到了什么，脸刷地一下红透了。

邓布利多的犬齿在他的后颈试探地蹭了两下。

我不摸了不摸了不摸了绝对不乱摸了。他呜呜哼着，死死抱着邓布利多的肩膀，脑袋埋在他的肩窝。

“这就害羞了？不是你要摸？”

邓布利多突然不着急了，开始逗纽特玩。

纽特使劲摇头，把自己摇得头晕眼花。他再睁眼，发现已经到了人鱼聚居的岩洞口。纽特听见邓布利多叽里咕噜说了一堆他听不懂的人鱼话，对方点点头，也不知道为什么答应帮他这个忙。

没一会儿，邓布利多处理好了这件事，他们开始往回游。

纽特趴在邓布利多的背上，安安静静地，也不捣乱了。邓布利多稀奇，扭头看他，发现他脸颊潮红，吐息滚烫，眼底蓄着一汪晶亮的水。邓布利多了然，他升上湖面，抱着纽特上到湖心岛。

岛上柜柳成荫，像一把宽大的伞。柳叶在冬天仍青绿繁盛，粼粼垂挂，遮天蔽日。他们在树底，世界便被隔绝开来，纽特的呼吸变得急促，他着了凉，又开始发热，情潮令他四肢酸软、浑身乏力，邓布利多把他们弄干，他伸手去解纽特的衣扣，却被那只汗津津的小手抓住了，他的脸好红，嘴唇也艳丽，燎得邓布利多浑身燥热，他有些烦躁，被他所不齿的情欲缚住手脚，又只能耐下性子问，怎么了？

纽特朝他身后看，邓布利多就明白了。一个透明的罩子将他们笼住。

放心，他们看不见。

他终于彻底放下抵抗，温顺、虚弱地跪趴着，露出柔软、雪白的脖颈。

邓布利多的手指停在他的后颈。冰凉、修长的手指，抚摸着他火热滚烫的肌肤，使他浑身战栗，骨骼都颤抖；一些别的、潮湿的东西触摸着他，是鼻尖、嘴唇、还有细碎的睫毛，它们如邓布利多的眼神和话语一样，在他身上留下不可磨灭的痕迹，他的身体对那样的抚摸格外敏感，他轻轻地吻，好像纽特是什么易碎的东西。

他进入他，剧痛像劈开小美人鱼长尾的利刃，而狂烈的快感腾然攀升，他快要无法思考、在那几乎无法承受的爱抚之下维持着即将分崩离析的躯体和灵魂。他哭泣，手无足措地攀附着邓布利多，红棕色的头发如海藻一样垂落，他竭力抓住破碎的声音，那听起来不像是他自己的，而是一种全然陌生的语言，情非至深而无法言说，咿咿呀呀，嘤嘤戚戚，邓布利多努力辨认着，他在说，“请您……我想要……”

想要什么？他问。

想要……要你喜欢我。

他止不住地流泪，泪水滑落他的脸颊，像一串晶莹的珍珠。邓布利多再一次吻他，耐心地、温柔地夺取他的全部。

可是，他想，冬天会过去，小鸟也会长大；他感到快乐，也无可遏制地感到忧伤。此时此刻，世界上没有比他更不愿意长大的孩子。

为什么每一个狂喜的瞬间，都必须以剧痛来偿还？

人鱼的尾巴拍打水面。所有声音都往下沉。他含着体内那股酸软的余韵，绵长、疲倦，趴在邓布利多身上睡着了。

他抱着纽特幻影移形来到寝室。水箱里，彩球鱼愉快地嚼着水草。他把睡熟的孩子放在床铺上，光线跌落他的脸颊，泪痕熠熠。纽特无知、幸福而又忧伤地睡着了。

他看着他，看了又看。

门外脚步声响起。他俯下身，吻了一下纽特的额头，然后消失不见。


	2. 课后

在课堂上就有人闻到了。一片蓬勃、馨香的气味从教室的某个角落扩散开来，性成熟的味道让这群青春期的孩子们蠢蠢欲动。几个分化成了alpha的男生，明显开始心不在焉，邓布利多点他们起来回答问题，大个子的格兰芬多挠挠头，半个字也说不出来。

那小小的罪魁祸首正在最后一排、扫帚和簸箕的夹角里睡得香甜。

前桌女孩好心戳戳他的手臂，小声说，别睡啦，小心被点起来发言。课上的是理论，所以没有往常桌子变成香猪、刺猬顶着茶杯垫满教室乱窜的闹剧，也不知道邓布利多是不是故意的，他把所有躁动的alpha都叫起来回答问题，纽特斯卡曼德揉揉惺忪的睡眼，一看，教室里刷刷站起来了一大片人。

下课铃响了，窃窃私语变成了毫不掩饰的好奇。原本一下课就迫不及待冲向魁地奇球场的学生，磨磨蹭蹭在教室里收拾东西，直到邓布利多来赶人。

他擦掉黑板上的粉笔字，连同自己的姓名、办公室门牌号，虚掩着的窗子也被妥帖地合拢了，窗帘拉上，教室里的光线变得朦胧、昏暗。

纽特把书包放在课桌上，最后一个学生也走掉后，邓布利多关上了门。他的脚步声轻轻的，撞在纽特的心上，如此怦然、悸动，令他彻底陷入对方冬雪般沁凉又和煦的味道的包裹里。

他朝邓布利多走过去，从教室后排到讲台的路好短，又好长。

“先生……”他颤颤巍巍地唤他，眼神湿润。

邓布利多来到他面前，托着他滚烫的小手，撸起衬衫的袖管，一寸寸顺着手臂抚摸。他踮脚，很依恋地埋进老师的怀里，脸颊挨着胸膛，可怜地、可怜地蹭着对方，邓布利多把他整个儿抱起来，小心地放在讲台上，那些纸张、书页、粉笔盒与文件夹沉重地掉落在地。腰带开解，铜纽扣和银搭扣碰在一起，刮擦出金属声，在寂静的空间里像太阳迸射的亮光。他们的皮肤隔着薄薄的织物贴在一起，因为一些阻隔而显得禁忌。他的脸更红了，昏暗中他看见邓布利多在笑，眉眼弯弯的，嘴角也扬了起来，他凑上去，吻他的嘴唇，干燥，唇瓣相贴，碰一下、再碰一下，那么吻，纯洁又惹人怜爱，可爱得不像话。

他衣领敞开，手臂垂下，轻轻喘息，脑袋枕在邓布利多的肩窝。邓布利多的手探进汗津津的衬衫，他的皮肤软腻、滑润，偶尔会有一些细小的疤痕，都是他从冒险中得来的，他很在意，然而纽特自己都不记得是被什么弄伤，邓布利多咬他的耳垂，指尖亮起一星金色的光芒，融入那些细小的痕迹。“你怎么就不能乖一点呢……”

他说着，手指埋进小孩儿湿漉漉的肉穴，花瓣一样滑腻，紧紧地、热情地吮吸着他，第二根、第三根手指毫无阻碍地插进去了，他曲起关节，在那熟悉的、散发着甜腻香气的软穴里抽插，引得怀里的人呜呜呻吟，是羞耻的，也是全然快乐的。

“我乖……我好听话……抑制剂你叫我不吃我就不吃了……”

纽特抱着他，细细的胳膊很艰难地才能环住他宽阔的腰背，教室外面，学生们骑着扫帚在城堡上空飞来飞去，笑声此起彼伏，扬尘肆意，然而一堵墙之后的世界如此昏然、安宁，他的身体含住对方的身体，虚弱地摇晃着，仿佛这就是迦南地，他们的伊甸园。他闻到雪的气味，柔柔的，冷冷的，邓布利多的吐息却灼热，这是他同样陷入情潮的唯一证明。除此之外，他的老师衣着整齐、表情平和，看起来和他平时在讲台上并没什么两样。

某一刻，他在他的体内停下，快感化为被填满的充实，他感觉到他，在自己的身体里，比任何时候都要清楚地感受到连接的亲密。然而，与此同时，他不可避免的被孤独攫住，酸软的快乐从腹部升起来，那不像是他自己的身体，因为死，正漂浮在教室的上空，垂眸注视着他们，令他一节一节支离破碎、心甘情愿地被拆散，全部都交给他，交给他信赖的、爱恋着的老师，然后再经由他的手，将他交还，使他重新获得了他自己。

光线全然熄灭了。黑暗静谧，宛如河流。他漂浮其中，像一个丢失的孩子。邓布利多抱着他，没了动作，也没有声音，他的呼吸绵长、心跳平稳，使他觉得自己如在河流中起伏，虽无定所，但却是安全的。

是不是世界初始，就是这般模样？

第一个被神创造出来的男人，和他的软肋，他们合为一体时，才能穿过坟墓，再次站在上帝面前。

他贴在心口的双手，虚握成拳，小心而神秘地、伸到邓布利多眼底，“送你一样东西，你快接受。”

“是什么？”

“你接受吗？”

“嗯。”

“太好了。”他说。

“所以，是什么？”邓布利多问。

纽特大眼睛眨啊眨，要是他有尾巴，此刻一定忍不住摇晃。

“嗯……是我的心。”

“看看这里。”纽特说，“我不明白为什么要任凭荒草疯长。”

他被允许自由捣弄阿不福思的花园，就在猪头酒吧后边，桐木栅栏被暴雨冲垮，草坪仍湿润。他脱下鞋，赤脚走在潮湿的土地上，黑藜芦、贝母、黄水仙蓬勃地生长，丝毫不顾季节的反常，层叠的颜色在一片绿意之间深深浅浅地铺开，纽特移开栅栏、拔除杂草，后院里弥漫着开一股新翻的泥土的气味。

新的种子撒下了。蕨类植物和小叶灌木贴着墙根舒展茎叶，他们会喜欢霍格莫德多雨潮湿的气候。他把铲子收起来，土坑已被填满、踩实，他摸了摸额头上的汗珠，满足地发晕。

阿不福思站在门口，斜着眼看他在院子里忙活。邓布利多对他们能和谐相处感到惊讶又欣慰。纽特心想，大概他们都有个无法理解的哥哥。

黄油啤酒是温热的，散发着麦芽的馨香。半杯灌下去，冷雨浇湿的身体开始微微发热。阿不福思往屋里扫了一眼，突然大声嚷道：“安娜！”

纽特闻声望去，画框里已经是空的了。

阿不福思冲到画像前，用他那大得吓人的嗓门问：“你们有谁看到她去哪了？”

酒客茫然摇头。纽特洗刷酒杯，水流哗啦啦地响，阿不福思翻箱倒柜，看样子是想从某个漆黑的角落把阿丽安娜搜出来。

没多久，画幅尽头的道路上有人影朝他们走来。阿不福思先是惊喜，转而又吹胡子瞪眼，因为安娜身后还有一个人，邓布利多从画框里走了出来。

“你从哪来就从哪回，这里不欢迎你！”

邓布利多笑眯眯地，把视线转向纽特。

“天晚了，我来带小斯卡曼德先生回去。”

“他自己有脚！”

“我不放心嘛。”

“你——”

纽特往酒桶后面缩了缩。

邓布利多转过身来，很认真地看他，好像他是世界上最重要的东西。

他伸出手。“走吧，纽特。我们回去。”

暮色四合，拉文克劳的塔楼里传来圣诗，柳絮一样飘飞，为所过之处笼上静谧、安详的薄纱。他们往回走，手牵着手，身边飞过倦鸟，也要归巢。到了钟楼庭院，手被松开了，邓布利多的小指在他手心蹭了一下，勾出一抹心悸魂颤的热度。他抬眼，看见喷泉飞溅，金鱼从高坛上纷纷跃下。

他们互道晚安，夜的帷幕升起了。城堡半掩着门。他驻足，回望，邓布利多留在原地，执右手在唇边吻了吻，又轻轻抛给了他。

大门在身后阖拢。

雪温柔、温柔地飘落。


	3. Unicorn

邓布利多走上楼梯，巢穴散乱、水罐空空如也，好像发生了一场灾难。

但这一切都很平静，纽特从森林回来，衣摆沾了泥土，还有些湿润。他拂去蓝袍上的碎草叶，再一次，认真地环顾四周。这小小的、静谧的空间，曾短暂地充当了避难所，而鸟雀走兽各自离去，此刻重新归于沉寂。

他是万分不舍，邓布利多能感觉到。但他小心翼翼，什么也没说。

纽特勉强笑了笑，“有点乱……”他局促地把凌乱的羊皮纸扫到柜脚下，灰尘纷纷扬扬，呛得他咳嗽。

“不过，都送走了。把莉莉放到黑湖里了，但是她出生以来就没有在自己的族群里生活过，她习惯自己的水箱，我不知道……”他哽咽了一下，“要是他们欺负她，我……”

他抹了抹眼泪。

他们来到室外，晚霞透过绒绒絮絮的云层照射下来，天际染得瑕红一片。纽特别过脸，邓布利多在他身后，他们没有交谈，仅仅是沉默地站着。这感觉很好。独角兽蹭了蹭纽特的手背。他惊讶地端详了几秒，眼里有了笑意，“好厉害，怎么做到的？”

独角兽甩了甩尾巴。邓布利多变了回去，似乎只是为了逗他开心。他摸了摸纽特的发顶。

“我们还有一些时间，不是吗？”

湖水一层一层涌上来，又渐次褪去，湖面波光粼粼。他们往回走。纽特说，是的，但他们拿走了我的魔杖。

“别担心。”邓布利多保证道，“让我们来看看，有什么能为你做的。”

阿尼马格斯是变形术登峰造极的结果，能完成这样的变形，高超的魔力和纯熟的技艺必须要拥有其一。邓布利多通常不推荐他的学生们独自尝试这项危险的活动，几年前有一个大胆的六年级生，把自己变成了猫头鹰，却无法将自己恢复人形。

“后来呢？”

“是他的室友发现他失踪，寝室里有几片猫头鹰的羽毛。”邓布利多回忆着，微笑起来，“最糟糕的猜测，是他变成了老鼠，已经葬身鸟腹。不过我们发现了他，就在猫头鹰棚，他尽职尽责地送了好几封邮件，事后全然不记得这段经历了。”

“很好，”纽特嘟哝道，“我一点也不担心了。”

理论上来说，如何将自己变成动物，有很多不同的方法。不过他们丢开课本，邓布利多把桌椅推开，清出一片空地。

“想象你在奔跑，失去你的肢体，你长出了狼的爪子，鹰的翅膀，或者别的什么。”

纽特愣了一下，“这不难，但是，没有咒语吗？”

邓布利多推推眼镜。

“有。不过你直接跳过了理论，所以我想，实践的环节更加适合你。”

他把自己的魔杖递给纽特，后者犹豫着，几乎是胆战心惊地释放了一个漂浮咒。

茶杯稳当当地悬浮在空中。

邓布利多笑了。“它喜欢你，纽特。”

他们在学习守护神兽的时候，已经知道每个人的心里都有一只动物。他们既是你最脆弱的部分，又是你最强大的保护。纽特回忆着自己的守护神，是一只猎犬。他隐约看见它蜷伏在黑暗的角落，不愿出来。

纽特闭上眼。情绪淹没了他。

他想哭，想睡，想从人群里消失。

但他很快睁开眼，说，“抱歉，我……”

邓布利多没有说话，只是看着他，于是他有了勇气把咽下去的话继续说完。

“我感到自己要沉下去了。”

奇怪的是，单是被那目光注视，他就感到安全。

于是他们又尝试了一次。天色渐渐黯淡，晚钟响了七下，今晚没有彩霞。

他把魔杖还给对方，不过邓布利多没有接，他从单片眼镜背后凝视他，不知在想什么。

他很有天赋，这毋庸置疑。很多人百般尝试都无法接近内心最黑暗的恐惧，看见了，也没有直面的勇气。

“相信它。”他说。

“相信你的直觉。”

“可是……”

“害怕受伤毫无用处。”邓布利多冷酷地指出。

“担忧就要受双倍的苦，纽特。”

随后，他换了一种轻松的语气。

“不过你的勇敢让我吃惊。”

他停了下来，空气又变得沉寂。纽特盯着漆黑的魔杖尖，天彻底暗了。

动物比人类要勇敢，因为他们生存的环境恶劣许多。他们没有虚伪、矫饰、遮掩和不忍，直接得多，要变成动物，得更勇敢。

“再让我看一次吧。”他请求道。

邓布利多再次变成独角兽，这一次，纽特清楚地看见独角兽胸腔的位置散发着淡淡的蓝光。那是独角兽的血。邓布利多心的煎熬，竟以这种形式呈现出来。

邓布利多注意到他在认真地在看自己。又一道光闪过。邓布利多微微欠身，解释说，也许只是最近太忙碌了。

纽特看了他一眼，好像看见沉沉碧水之下灼烤他内心的痛苦的火焰。

他抿起嘴唇，邓布利多惊讶道：“纽特？”

他摸了摸自己的眼睛，意识到他在流泪。

因那痛苦仿佛从对方的心脏里牵出细细的丝线，扎入他的。他想知道他们究竟为此缔造了怎样的链接，才使那份心痛分毫不差地传递到他心里。爱，他想到，他已经为此死过一次了。而他把自己交到邓布利多手里，邓布利多又归还给他，他重新拥有他自己，也同时拥有了所爱的人。即使那个人本身并不属于他。

邓布利多拂去他的眼泪。他依旧温和笃定，却也茫然，纽特按住他的手掌，贴在自己的脸颊上，令他一下下抚摸自己，一株柔弱藤萝。

邓布利多想，他哭了。而这又是什么意思呢？他在流泪，却并不伤心。

他的泪水在暮色中闪闪发光。

他在他眼里重新变得神秘。

他想，他也弄不懂纽特了。他永远忘不掉他的泪。

一个念头突如其来撞进他心里，那泪水——他几乎要被烫伤，是为他而流的。

纽特停止了哭泣。他轻声说，您看着我。

一道灿烂的光芒闪过，一只猎犬从毛毯和衣物里钻出来，冲邓布利多叫了几声。

是只巴吉度猎犬。他矫健，漂亮，比之前似乎是长大了一截。

他围着邓布利多炫耀似的转了两圈。

邓布利多温和地笑。做得好，纽特。

然后他流畅的变回人形。

他看着邓布利多，好像有很多很多话要说。他的眼睛像夜晚的星空。

最后，他把那些涌到舌尖的话语重新吞咽回去。

霍格沃茨的最后一夜，他们在厨房吃晚餐。银盘和杯盏陆陆续续从大礼堂传送过来，小精灵穿着白围裙，站在比他们还高的脚凳上洗洗刷刷。刀在切玉米，豆角在研钵里碾成粉末。

邓布利多招了招手，储物柜门打开了，他想了一下，把装着黄色柠檬糖果的玻璃罐召来。他挑了一颗，丢进嘴里，纽特的面前出现一块覆盆子蛋糕。

“好吃吗？”

纽特一勺一勺挖着，没有回答。他在心里抗拒这样的交流

他与他之间隔了一扇上锁的门。他生命中有太多上锁的房间。

然而，然而他却也明白，这些门也永远不会向他敞开，邓布利多把糖果罐子推到他前面，像对待一个孩子。他在他眼里是孩子，需要很多绝不撤回、细心呵护的爱，他甚至希望他不要长大，这样就不会碰到悲伤、失望、痛苦、背叛，以及一切曾经令他伤痕累累的事物。

害怕受伤毫无用处。

纽特心不在焉地想到。

他的深思熟虑看起来也这么残忍，但他自己却不是无情的人。

于是纽特答道，“下回要告诉斯普劳特教授，覆盆子不该等到熟透了再采摘。”

他默默吃着蛋糕，有一刻他什么也没想。这种感觉很好。只是孩子不愿意一直当孩子。

他再一次地望向他，像望着一个陌生的念头，遥远山谷里的回响。

永远有一部分的邓布利多是他不能够知道的，这是他的残忍之处，也是他最深沉的柔情。而正因如此，他会一直被那股细线牵引，像一只被驯服了的动物，虔诚的、心甘情愿地把套在脖子上的绳索交付到对方的手里。


End file.
